


Darling, Your Decoy Is Dead

by KatmaTui



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deep Cover Operatives, Gen, Glenn Talbot - Freeform, Grant Ward - Freeform, Karen Page - Freeform, LMD, Leland Owlsley - Freeform, Life Model Decoys, M/M, Vanessa Marianna - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Wilson Fisk - Freeform, phil coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatmaTui/pseuds/KatmaTui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunil Bakshi and James Wesley thought it was going to be a quiet little rendezvous. But that didnt exactly work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Your Decoy Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where it came from but I had to get it out of my head.

Sunil Bakshi realized that his phone had been chirping a barely audible alarm and rolled over to retrieve it from the nightstand. The figure next to him grumbled and pulled the covers tight. Bakshi propped himself up on one arm and looked over his phone. He noticed that he'd managed to turn down the volume on the alerts as well as everything else when he set his do not disturb. Then he noticed what the alert was for.

“Um...darling,” Bakshi said calmly.

“Hmmm?” The figure next to him rustled.

“I don't want you to panic,” he continued. “but I think your Life Model Decoy just died.”

“WHAT!” James Wesley bolted up from the tangle of covers. “What happened!? Shit! I should have known this wouldn't end well. What happened!?”

Wesley rolled over and fumbled for his glasses on the opposite nightstand. They slid off onto the floor and he scrambled to recover them.

“I said don't panic,” Bakshi stood up. “Where's the laptop?”

“I already packed it,” Wesley said. “It's in the messenger bag by the door.”

“You left your phone with the LMD?” Bakshi asked. Wesley nodded. Bakshi tossed him his phone. “Try and call it.”

By the time Bakshi had returned with the laptop, Wesley had made two attempts at a call to his phone. Both went to voicemail. Bakshi sat down at the foot of the bed and turned on the laptop. Wesley moved down to the edge of the bed and peered over Bakshi's shoulder.

“What's going on?” he asked.

Bakshi threw his hands in the air.

“I just turned it on,” Bakshi replied. “Calm...”

“If the words calm your mind come out of your mouth, so help me God...,” Wesley said.

“That's not what I was going to say,” Bakshi waved his hands. “Just ca...sit down.”

“God this is horrible,” Wesley said. “Everything is going to be so screwed up if it's dead.”

“OK, I have the camera feed from the LMD for the last 48 hours,” Bakshi said.

They watched the feed and fast forwarded through everything up until the point where guests began to collapse at Fisk's fundraiser. Wesley cursed as soon as he saw Fisk's girlfriend Vanessa collapse. They fast forwarded to the news that she would live and watched Fisk ask the LMD to call his mother and find out what she wanted. They listened to the jumbled and incoherent phone call with Mrs. Vistain as she talked about her visitors. Wesley huffed and shook his head. Bakshi fast forwarded again and stopped when the LMD kidnapped Karen Page.

“Oh shit,” Wesley said. He put his head in his hands.

“What kind of script were you running on your LMD?” Bakshi asked.

“It was a combination I put together of protecting Fisk and the standard operating procedure we created,” Wesley said.

“Clearly your LMD thought kidnapping this woman was protecting Fisk then,” Bakshi said.

“She visited his mother,” Wesley said. “Who knows what she forgot that she told Ms. Page.”

They watched the LMD begin to interrogate Karen Page. And then set a gun down on the table.

“Did your LMD just put a loaded gun within reach of the terrified woman he's been threatening?” Bakshi asked.

“Yep,” Wesley said.

Karen Page grabbed the gun. The LMD tried to bluff that he wasn't dumb enough to put a loaded gun on the table. She shot the LMD once. The LMD looked down at the wound.

“That's not so bad,” Bakshi said. “We can work with that.”

Page emptied the remainder of the guns clip into the LMD's chest.

“Are you kidding me!?” Wesley screamed at the screen.

“That,” Bakshi said, “is...a bit more problematic.”

Half an hour later, the hastily packed duo were on the road and headed back to the city. Wesley sat in the passenger seat, reviewed footage and tried to figure out why the nannites in the LMD hadn't gone in to their repair mode. Finally after he'd looked through the LMD's program feed he noticed that one of the bullets had damaged the processor that controlled the nannites.

“Here's the plan,” Bakshi said as he pulled onto the expressway. “We get to the warehouse, get the LMD and drop you off at your apartment. I'll get it back to the safe house and see if I can repair it, if not I have two contacts that can help us. You get back to Fisk's side and just go back to business as usual.”

“I need to come up with a reasonable excuse for why I was out of contact,” Wesley said. He'd repacked the laptop and stared out the side window.

“Family emergency?” Bakshi offered.

“I've told him I have no family,” Wesley said.

“A lead on what happened at the fundraiser that turned out to be nothing?”

“That might work,” Wesley said. “And he's upset enough he shouldn't press too much.”

“This will work,” Bakshi said. “Everything will be fine.”

 

Three hours later the two were crouched in an abandoned warehouse across the street from the warehouse where the LMD lay dead. Fisk's motorcade was parked out in front of the building. Fisk had been inside for five minutes.

“So much for everything being fine,” Wesley said. “We're fucked.”

“And not in a good way,” Bakshi added.

“Jokes? Now? Really?” Wesley countered.

“I'm sorry,” Bakshi replied.

The two stared back out the grime covered window.

“I kind of feel bad for him,” Wesley said.

“For Fisk?” Why?” Bakshi asked.

“I'm the only friend he had,” Wesley replied. “The man is so socially awkward it's nearly impossible for him to connect with people.”

“At least you helped him with the girlfriend,” Bakshi said. “Maybe she can be there for him.”

Wesley shrugged and sighed.

“God I hope the poor bastard doesn't decide to look through the photos on my phone,” he said finally.

Bakshi's eyes widened and he turned pale.

“You said you deleted all of those.”

“I did delete...m-most...of them,” Wesley replied. He changed the subject. “Fury is going to be pissed.”

“Maybe not,” Bakshi replied.

“No,” a voice behind them boomed. They both jumped at the sound, spun around and landed on their asses. Nick Fury stood in the center of the room. “He's right. I'm pissed.”

“Sir, this is all my fault,” Bakshi said. “The whole thing was my idea.”

“I don't really care which one of you knuckleheads came up with it,” Fury said. “What I want to know is what part of 'for emergency use only' did you two not understand when it came to the LMDs? I know I've been out of touch for awhile, but unless things have drastically changed since I left, a booty call is not an emergency.”

Both men blushed and looked down at the floor.

“Sorry sir,” Wesley said.

“Very sorry,” Bakshi add.

Fury pointed at Bakshi.

“And when the Hell did you tap out and let your LMD take over your mission?” he asked.

“When Grant Ward called and said he wanted to set up a meeting,” Bakshi explained. “I had a bad feeling and sent in the LMD. I actually thought he was going to kill me. I never thought he'd want to turn me over to Coulson's team.”

“Get up off the damn floor and get away from the window,” Fury told them.

The two jumped up, dusted off and followed Fury farther back into the room. Someone jogged up the metal stairs in the corner. They all turned and watched Maria Hill walk into the room.

“Hello boys,” she said.

“Oh great,” Wesley said. He shook his head

“Nice to see you too,” Hill shot back. “And you're welcome by the way. I just remotely deleted all the photos from your phone.”

“Oh thank God,” Bakshi replied.

“You know of all the people I thought I would have to babysit while I was taking care of things,” Fury continued, “two of my best deep cover agents didn't even enter my mind.” He pointed at Bakshi again. “Do you have any idea what kind of shit will hit the fan if General Talbot finds out he doesn't actually have you in custody? He's going to think Coulson pulled something on him.”

“I didn't expect...” Bakshi shook his head. “Actually, I'm not sure what I expected to come of Coulson holding on to me.”

“Then why did you do it?” Fury asked.

“I needed help,” Wesley said.

“With what?” Fury asked.

“Fisk proved to need more...hand holding than we anticipated,” Wesley said. “It made trying to collect the intel you wanted on Nobu and Gao more difficult. If I was out of contact he would go in to panic mode. And once the discrepancies with Owlsley came up, I just didn't have time to follow him and figure out what he was up to.”

“Having me in the field as an unknown to Owlsley left James with more time to cover other areas,” Bakshi said. “And honestly, it seemed a better use of my time than to have me just sit in a cell.”

“Sunil is the one who compiled almost all the information in the report I just turned in on Owlsley,” Wesley add.

“You're really sure his son is involved?” Fury asked Bakshi. Bakshi nodded. “And that account he was pulling money out of was a Hydra account, but he's not Hydra?” Bakshi nodded again. “Fine. But the next time you two decide to go off script, you need to check in with one of us first.” He gestured between himself and Maria Hill.

“Yes, sir,” both men said.

Fury turned to Hill.

“Make sure our friend in the coroner's office is the one who handles that body,” he told her.

“I'm on it.” She nodded and disappeared back down the stairs.

“How much does this screw things up?” Wesley asked.

“Nobu is dead and Gao seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth. It's screwed up but none of that has a damn thing to do with what you've done,” Fury said. “The only thing we have left now is Owlsley.”

“Do you want us to...”

Fury cut Bakshi off.

“No, I'll get another team on the Owlsleys,” Fury said.

“What about Fisk?” Wesley asked.

“Fisk was never our priority,” Fury said. “Let that work out on its own. I want to see what this Devil of Hell's Kitchen can do.”

“Should I make arrangements to switch back out with my LMD?” Bakshi asked.

Fury paced with his hands behind his back. Finally he stopped and shook his head.

“Leave it in play and keep monitoring it,” he said. “Both of you get your stuff packed up and get to the safe house in Chicago. Set up there and I'll contact you in a few weeks. There's a lot going on and I'm not sure where I'll need you next.”

“Yes, sir,” they both said.

 

Nearly four weeks had gone by when Bakshi's phone chimmed a new alert. He put down his coffee and checked the phone. It wasn't Fury or Hill. It was an alert on his LMD. Wesley sat down with him and watched the feed.

“Well, on the 'for science' front, we now know an LMD disintegrates just like a real body when a splinter bomb hits it,” Wesley said.

“This one is on Fury,” Bakshi said.

“How do you figure that?” Wesley asked.

“He is the one who told me to leave it in the field and I wouldn't have been dumb enough to put myself between Grant Ward and anything,” Bakshi replied.

His phone rang. Wesley looked at the screen and hand the phone to Bakshi.

“I'll let you explain that bit of logic to him,” he said.

 


End file.
